The distribution area of standing timbers is small in China, thus it is quite short of building materials. However, in enterprises such as forest farms and timber processing plants using entire timbers, there are a large volume of short wood left behind after the desired timbers are cut for use. Because the short wood are short, instead of serving as building materials, they are usually stacked as waste materials, or used as fuel wood, or left to decay. Consequently, the precious natural resources cannot be utilized effectively, and severe waste is caused.